analyse, extraction et mise en équation
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Ron et Harry font profondément souffrir Hermione. Drago va l'apprendre d'une manère plutôt innatendue et décidera de l'aider, bien qu'ils soient différents. Peut-être pas tant que ça. Attention, mention de viol, séance de torture et tentative de suicide!


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Tout est à Mme Rowling, maitresse de son art !

Résumé : Harry et Ron font souffrir Hermione. Et c'est forcément Drago qui s'en mêle ! Pour le meilleur et, surtout, pour le pire…

Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire et juge de mon texte !

* * *

Une nouvelle fois Drago dessinait depuis le toit de la tour d'astronomie. C'était son point de vue préféré de l'école. Plusieurs fois par semaine il y montait avec son balai et son matériel à dessin. Plusieurs heures il y restait, ne se lassant pas de la vue magnifique qu'il avait sur la forêt interdite. Mais ce soir là n'était pas comme les autres… C'était celui où tout a commencé.

Drago entendit des pas précipités et une masse tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il tendit l'oreille. Une fois que son ouïe eut sélectionné ce qu'il voulait entendre – c'est-à-dire les bruits provenant de la salle de divination – il les entendit. Il entendit les sanglots. Et la personne qui pleurait en parlant toute seule.

- Pourquoi, demandait-elle. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi encore ? Je vous hais!

Drago essaya vainement de voir qui parlait. Il se pencha et se redressa lorsqu'il failli tomber du haut de la tour. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder obstinément vers le bas. Et il vit briller une chose argentée reflétant l'éclat de la lune. Et il comprit. Lui aussi l'avait fait. Et pas qu'une fois. Alors il comprenait. Seulement, il ne savait pas qui avait envie de mettre fin à ses jours ici et maintenant. Alors il prit son balai et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre toujours ouverte de la salle. Il se posa tant bien que mal sur le parapet et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Elle était là, étendue sur la moquette duveteuse de la salle, entre deux boules de cristal, son sang et sa vie la quittant tous deux lentement par la profonde entaille qu'elle s'était faite du pli du coude jusqu'à la base de la main. C'est seulement après trois secondes de stupeur qu'il sauta du parapet dans la salle et qu'il lui prit la tête.

-Hé ! Hé, répond-moi ! Tu m'entends ?

-Laisse-moi… Je veux mourir…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de mourir ! Reste avec moi ! Hé ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi !

Mais la tête de la jeune fille bascula sur le côté et ne répondit plus. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Un juron sonore s'échappa des lèvres de Drago contre lui-même pour son ignorance en matière de soins. Il appela alors Dobby comme s'il avait encore été au service de ses parents. L'elfe apparut dans un crac sonore au centre de la pièce.

-Dobby, transplane avec elle jusqu'à l'infirmerie et demande à Pomfresh de la soigner. Vite ! Elle perd beaucoup de sang !

-Bien jeune monsieur Malefoy.

Dobby s'approcha du corps que tenait toujours Drago et le prit avant de transplaner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Drago soupira et remonta sur son balai pour aller chercher ses affaires restées sur le toit de la tour. Ensuite, il vola jusqu'à l'entrée du château et y pénétra. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dobby.

-Jeune monsieur Malefoy, elle est hors de danger. Vous pourrez aller la voir demain.

-Inutile Dobby. Et merci pour ton aide.

-Dobby est heureux d'avoir pu aider. Dobby vous souhaite une bonne nuit jeune monsieur Malefoy.

-Bonne nuit Dobby.

De nouveau, l'elfe disparut et Drago soupira. Il se rendit dans sa chambre de préfet où il s'allongea sur son lit pour plonger presqu'immédiatement dans un profond sommeil hanté de souvenirs douloureux.

Le réveil fut au moins aussi désagréable que sa nuit. Il détestait qu'on le réveille. Mais il devait faire face.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Sept heures Drago. Allez, debout.

-Laisse-moi dormir Pansy, je suis fatigué.

-Tu es encore allé à la tour d'astronomie cette nuit ?

-Oui Blaise. Mais en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

-En rien, c'était juste à titre informatif. Qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné ? Je peux regarder ?

-Il n'a presque rien dessiné. Juste des esquisses. D'ailleurs, le travail inachevé ne te convient pas d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Allez Drago, va t'habiller qu'on puisse aller manger.

Drago grogna et se leva tant bien que mal. Il se redonna une apparence présentable puis enfila son uniforme. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son pantalon était tâché de sang au niveau des genoux. Il grommela. Il lança un sort qui fit disparaître les tâches puis ressortit de sa salle de bain pour rejoindre Blaise et Pansy qui l'attendaient toujours dans sa chambre. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la grande salle après qu'il ait prit son sac et ils s'assirent à leur table. Drago scruta discrètement la grande salle et fût soulagé de l'apercevoir, elle, assise face à Weasley et à la gauche de Potter. Elle semblait tout à fait remise de sa tentative de suicide de la veille. Ou alors elle jouait un rôle, le rôle qu'elle devait impérativement tenir devant ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne vit pas le temps passer et ne réagit que lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis se levèrent pour sortir de table.

-Où allez-vous ?

-En cours Drago, il est déjà moins dix et le double cours de potion commence dans dix minutes, lui répondit Blaise, las.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, déjà Drago. Mais nous ne voulions pas te déranger dans la contemplation de Sang de bourbe.

Drago ne releva pas la remarque et saisit deux pains au lait qu'il éventra sans ménagement avant de les garnir d'une couche importante de Nutella et de saisir son sac pour partir à la suite de ses deux amis. Il mangea en marchant, et se léchait les doigts lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le cachot tenant lieu de salle de cours de potions. Le trio d'or arriva deux minutes après eux et Drago les dévisagea en mâchonnant ses pains au lait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malefoy ? Moi qui pensais que ma cicatrice ne t'impressionnait pas, l'invectiva Harry alors que Drago le regardais fixement.

-La ferme Potter.

-Que de répartie ! Voilà _enfin_ la grande classe des Malefoy !

-Potter, tu la fermes !

-Drago, laisse-tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais c'est qu'il parle bien le petit toutou de Malefoy ! Bravo Zabini, tu fais des progrès, c'est bien.

-Blaise, on se calme, il n'en vaut pas la peine, rappela Drago avec son éternel sourire narquois.

-Dit-il avec un grand sourire, répondit Blaise entre ses dents.

-Blaise…

-Pansy…

La susnommée Pansy attrapa Blaise par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

-Il faut croire que le pékinois s'est trouvé un gorille, s'étonna faussement Ron.

-Il faut croire que le traitre à son sang s'est trouvé une sang-de-bourbe, fit mine de s'étonner Drago à son tour.

-La ferme Malefoy ! Je t'interdis d'insulter Hermione, s'insurgea Ron.

-Et moi, je t'interdis d'insulter Blaise et Pansy.

-Et pourquoi ? De toute façon, tout le monde sait qu'ils ne font ça que pour la baise !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es impuissant que tout le monde doit te demander une autorisation pour une _bonne_ partie de jambes en l'air. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas connaître…

-Je te signale, Malefoy, que je suis bien meilleur que toi au lit ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas baiser que personne ne sait se servir de sa queue !

-150 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenues entier pour monsieur Weasley.

-Mais, monsieur, tout est de sa faute !

-Je ne veux rien entendre monsieur Weasley. Entrez en cours et contentez-vous de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Drago soupira avant d'entrer à la suite de ses amis. Les deux trios s'installèrent à leurs paillasses respectives et le cours commença. Drago observa Hermione pendant que Rogue donnait ses indications pour la potion –encore une fois très compliquée. Il la détailla de la tête au pied et s'aperçu rapidement que Weasley, assit face à elle, lui faisait du pied sous la table et que Potter, à sa droite, lui caressait la cuisse. Et ces gars-là pensaient être discrets… Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Vous pensez que Granger de tape et Potter et Weasley ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

Il pointa le trio en or du menton et ses amis le regardèrent brièvement avant de se ré intéresser à lui.

-Il faut dire qu'elle sait garder son calme, admit Blaise avec un sourire.

Drago acquiesça puis écouta son parrain faire son cours.

En deux semaines il remarqua qu'Harry et Ron devaient être bien plus que des amis pour Hermione. Ou alors faisaient-ils une sorte de concours pour la gagner. Une sorte de tournoi de chevalier pour avoir la main de leur belle… Ou alors n'était-ce qu'un jeu. Il décida d'en parler à Hermione lors d'une de leurs rondes quotidienne. Rappelons qu'ils sont préfets-en-chef – bien qu'ils ne partagent pas le fameux appartement. Bref, ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombres du château, côte à côte, baguettes levées.

-Dis Granger, c'est quoi ce petit jeu avec Potter et Weasley ?

-Pardon ? Quel jeu ?

-J'ai bien vu à quoi vous jouez.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

-Je te demande pourquoi ils te touchent pendant les cours.

-Nous somme amis, c'est normal d'entrer en contact les uns avec les autres.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est normal de caresser sa meilleure amie pendant les cours ?

-Ils ne me caressent pas !

-Pardon, ils te masturbent ouvertement pendant les cours.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-C'est juste indécent.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-Tu as une cicatrice ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta cicatrice sur ton…

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Laisse tomber.

Drago avait accéléré et planta Hermione au détour d'un couloir. Mais elle le rattrapa bien vite et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Comment es-tu au courant Malefoy ? Répond !

-J'ai… Juste vu ta cicatrice en Potion.

-Mais bien sur. Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile !

-Je ne te prends pas pour une imbécile !

-Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment tu as pu voir une cicatrice inexistante !

-Donc, tu admets que tu tailladé les veines.

-Comment… Comment sais-tu ? C'était toi ? C'était toi l'enfoiré qui m'a sauvée ? S'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col.

-Ouais. Ca te pose un problème ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'échapper à ses problèmes. Il faut y faire face Granger, il faut savoir affronter la vie !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, mais non ! Il a fallu que tu joues les héros et que tu me sauves ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas aussi tard ?

-Si tu m'expliques, je t'explique.

-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Malefoy.

-Je ne crois pas. Dis-moi qui t'as fait quoi, où et comment.

-Dis-moi _pourquoi_ tu m'as sauvée et peut-être que tu ressortiras de ce couloir en vie.

-Parce que ce n'est pas une solution. Demande de l'aide, il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour t'aider. Tu en as parlé à Potter et Weasley ? Ou à McGo ? A Dumby ? Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu n'es pas seule alors je refuse de voir quelqu'un qui peut se faire aider mourir en prétendant être un cas désespéré.

Elle le lâcha et baissa la tête.

-Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas essayé ? Parce que tu penses que je n'en ai pas parlé à Harry et Ron ? Parce que tu penses que c'est simple ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple, j'ai juste dit que tu peux te faire aider, et donc, d'en parler à Saint Potty et la belette.

-Mais je le leur ai dit ! Parce que tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à foutre ? Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

-Parce que ce sont eux la cause du problème ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

-Granger, si tu ne m'en parle pas, parle-en au moins à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance.

-Je n'ai confiance en personne. Ils étaient les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

-Il va bien falloir que tu en parles à un moment ou à un autre.

-Hermione ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, l'interpella Harry en lançant un regard noir à Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait Malefoy ?

-C'est bon Harry, ce n'est pas de sa faute, lui affirma Hermione.

-Tu vois Potter, je ne fais pas pleurer les filles, _moi_.

-Parce que tu t'en soucies maintenant ?

-Et voilà la belette qui s'amène. Retournez vite dans vos dortoirs avant que je n'enlève des points à votre maison. Et Granger finit sa ronde avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, rétorqua Ron.

-Nous n'avons pas fini. Et, que ça te plaise ou non, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire nos rondes _seul_, la belette.

Ron soupira et Harry lâcha Hermione en lui lançant un regard entendu. Ils partirent et les deux préfets les regardèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent tournés, Hermione lança à Drago un regard reconnaissant. Mais Drago ne le vit pas, il était trop occupé à essayer de les trucider du regard.

-Drago ?

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous n'avons pas fini de discuter.

-Mais…

-Tu voulais partir ?

-Non. Ca ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Finissons-en vite, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient trop énervés quand j'arriverais.

-Comment ça énervés ? Tu ne fais que faire ton devoir de préfète.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois préfète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?

-Rien.

Elle reprit la marche et il la suivit.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de retourner dans ton dortoir ? Tu sais que tu peux demander à Dumby d'intégrer l'appartement des préfets-en-chef.

-Si je le fais, ça empirera encore.

-Comment ça, _encore _? Explique-toi à la fin !

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

-C'est ce que tu fais depuis dix minutes ! Tu en parles mais tu n'expliques pas ! J'ai bien vu que tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ce soir, j'ai bien vu que tu as peur de leur réaction, j'ai bien vu que tu souffres de quelque chose et qu'ils en sont la cause, et j'ai conscience que je ne peux pas te forcer à en parler, mais essaye d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ça te soulagera peut-être.

-La seule chose qui pourrait me soulager serait leur mort pure et simple.

-Alors détruit-les comme ils t'ont détruite.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tuer Harry revient à laisser le champ libre à Voldemort. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas.

-Alors brise tous les liens qui te relient à lui sans pour autant le tuer.

-Je ne peux pas, il me retrouverait où que j'aille ! Tu ne comprends pas, je suis enchainée à lui !

-Mais par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te relie à Potter à ce point ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Drago hocha vivement la tête.

-Je suis son jouet ! Je suis _leur_ jouet ! Un putain de jouet qui les amuse et qu'ils s'amusent à détruire inlassablement ! Je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre leurs mains, rien de plus !

-Explique-toi, je ne comprends rien. Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient tes meilleurs amis !

-Cela fait déjà un an qu'ils ne sont plus mes meilleurs amis.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ?

-Ils… Me forcent, je n'y peux rien. J'ai perdu toute volonté et toi, tu m'as empêché de mourir. Je me suis expliquée. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

-Parce que… Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Et tu m'as mentit.

-Pousse-moi à bout et peut-être que je craquerais.

-Tu es désespérant.

-Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas à te faire ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Où est passé la Hermione que je connaissais ? Celle qui lève la main avant que Severus n'ait finit de poser sa question ? Celle qui s'insurge à chaque fois que j'insulte un de ses amis ? La sang-de-bourbe au sang chaud ? Déjà avant les vacances tu semblais… déprimée. Maintenant, j'ai une excellente raison de détester ces deux imbéciles.

-Cela ne m'explique rien.

-Si je t'ai sauvé, c'est parce que tu es la seule personne qui me donne vraiment envie d'aller en cours. Parce que tu réponds à ce que je dis, parce que tu as toujours réponse à tout et parce que tu es la seule personne qui arrive à m'énerver aussi vite et à me faire perdre totalement le contrôle. Ca te va comme explication ?

Elle se tut quelques instants avant de répondre, hésitante :

-Je… Ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça. Mais tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, ça aurait fait une sang-de-bourbe en moins à éliminer.

-Et tout serait redevenu gris et sans goût. _Ca, _je ne le permettrais pas.

-Alors tu préfères me regarder souffrir à me voir mourir ? C'est plus amusant ?

-Non, je veux juste que tu mettes un peu de couleur dans cette vie merdique qu'est la mienne.

-Je ne sers qu'à ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. Lorsque tu ne vas pas bien, ça n'a pas le même effet. Les couleurs sont plus… Fades. Elles sont déjà fanées avant d'être apparues. Et ça, c'est nul.

-En gros, pour faire ton bonheur, il faut que j'aie le mien ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Mais toujours dans une relation de haine.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu te contentes de couleurs fanées pendant encore longtemps.

-Hermione, tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un te touche. Ni même que quelqu'un te frôle dans les couloirs. Et moi, je me pose des questions. Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu en arrives à de telles extrémités ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu veuilles mourir ? Que t'ont-ils forcée à faire ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, se récria-t-elle.

-Il va bien falloir que tu finisses par en parler !

Il avait dit cela en l'attrapant par le bras et la forçant à le regarder.

-Lâche-moi. Je _t'interdis_ de me toucher.

Il ne n'obtempéra pas.

-Lâche-moi !

Il la toisa du regard en guise de défi. Elle essaya désespérément de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Elle s'écroula.

-Ne me touche pas… Je t'en supplie, ne me touche pas… Lâche-moi…Laisse-moi…

-Je te lâcherais lorsque tu m'auras expliqué ce qui se passe avec Potter et Weasley.

Elle se dégagea subitement de son emprise et le planta là. Il la poursuivit dans les deux-tiers du château et s'arrêta devant le tableau de la grosse dame qu'elle venait de franchir.

Le lendemain il ne se passa rien. Le jour suivant non plus. Et c'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, emportant avec eux les semaines puis les mois et enfin, deux saisons. Durant tout ce temps, leurs rondes furent expéditives et surtout, silencieuses. Mais jamais elle ne ratait un cours, jamais elle n'avait de note inférieures à la note maximale, Potion exceptée. Sauf ce matin-là.

Le lundi 10 mars, en cours de potion, pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans, Hermione Granger, première de sa promotion depuis son entrée à Poudlard, fit exploser son chaudron sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades de classe. Même l'autre bâtard graisseux, chauve-souris des cachots, Severus Rogue, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et se figea.

-Je… Pardon, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, la rassura Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

-Ou… Oui, c'est ça, ce n'est pas grave.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Je… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur, je suis désolée.

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se pencha sur son livre.

-Je dois avoir mit un mauvais ingrédient au mauvais moment… Ou alors, j'ai utilisé une mauvaise formule, je me suis forcément trompée quelque part…

Elle chercha frénétiquement une réponse dans son livre de potion. Drago décida d'intervenir.

-Tu ne t'es pas trompée Granger. Il y a une chose que tu ignores sur les potions.

-Et quoi donc Malefoy ?

-Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu fais, ta potion se rebelle. Tu devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs que dans ton chaudron, tout simplement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est toujours la même réponse, tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle. En attendant, ton chaudron a explosé.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit de nouveau et elle murmura pour elle-même.

-C'est impossible, un objet ne peut pas se rebeller, c'est totalement irrationnel.

-Le cours est finit, rangez vos affaires, je me charge de vos chaudrons. Miss Granger, vous restez. Vous aussi monsieur Malefoy.

Les deux intéressés ne bougèrent pas pendant que les autres élèves sortaient de la salle dans la confusion la plus totale. La porte se referma sur Harry et Ron qui regardèrent Hermione d'un regard prévenant. Ou menaçant, allez savoir…

-Miss Granger, je vais vous dire une chose. Un filtre d'amour peut faire exploser le chaudron dans lequel il est contenu si son préparateur ne connaît pas l'amour.

-Je ne vous suis pas professeur.

-C'est simple. Vous n'avez pas une once d'amour en vous. Pas le moindre sentiment positif. Vous n'aimez rien ni personne. Pas même vous-même.

-C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Comment pouvez-vous prétendre une chose aussi horrible ?

-C'est la magie qui parle, pas moi.

-Granger, je t'avais bien dit que tu serais obligée d'en parler un jour.

-Tu ne sais rien Malefoy, _rien _! Alors tu te la fermes !

-Je savais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Miss Granger, depuis la fin de l'année dernière, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Laissez-moi continuer. Vous avez constamment le regard vide, vous ne mangez presque rien, vous ne levez plus la main que par réflexe, vous avez frissonné lorsque j'ai parlé de filtre d'amour, comme si cela vous répugnait. Et Potter et Weasley ne semblent pas remarquer ce qui vous arrive.

-Ou alors en sont-ils la cause, intervint Drago.

Severus fixa Drago qui fixait Hermione un moment puis se ré intéressa à Hermione, qui détourna le regard. Il la fixa quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à la rouge et or. Et Drago vit le regard horrifié de son parrain. Le susnommé éleva la voix, hésitant.

-Miss Granger ? Puis-je voir vos bras ?

La concernée leva vers lui un regard étonné.

-Fait-le Granger, ne discute pas.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne _voulez_ pas ?

-Les deux.

Severus lança à Drago un regard entendu et ce dernier se lança sur Hermione pour la plaquer au mur, les bras bloqués au dessus de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ? Lâche-moi !

Elle essaya de se dégager, en vain. Elle se tortilla alors, essaya de le frapper, de le mordre, mais il teint bon et ne lâcha pas prise. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui baissa les manches de sa robe.

-Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie… Harry, Ron, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi, ne me touchez pas…

Alors, Drago la lâcha, choqué. Hermione se recroquevillait à terre en pleurant. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose Miss Granger.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et se releva. Elle entreprit d'enlever sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ? Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller tout de même ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

-Non Miss Granger, nous ne somme pas là pour ça. C'est même tout le contraire. Montrez-moi encore vos cicatrices. S'il vous plait.

Elle avait finit de déboutonner sa robe et la laissa tomber. Elle enleva ensuite son pull et se retrouva en débardeur court. Ce qui laissait largement voir ses multiples scarifications.

-Elles sont toutes de vous ?

-Non.

-Qui a fait les autres alors ? Parle Hermione !

-C'est… Ce sont… Ron et…

-Et ?

-Harry.

-Vous n'en n'avez que sur les bras ?

Elle ferma ses yeux d'où s'écoulaient des larmes douloureuses et enleva son débardeur puis ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa un peu. Là, ils purent voir une autre partie non moins négligeable des dégâts que le corps de la jeune femme avait subit. De multiples cicatrices lui mangeaient les bras, des poignets jusqu'à la base du cou, d'autres lui barraient la ceinture abdominale, d'autre encore, moins évidente, suivait son aine. Certaines étaient déjà blanches, d'autres encore rouge et quelques unes, plus rares, étaient marron. A peine cicatrisées. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sur le corps maigre d'Hermione, il y avait diverses autres traces de sévices. Des bleus, des morsures, des brûlures…

Severus et Drago étaient horrifiés et ne cherchaient pas à le cacher. Ils avaient pourtant vu bien des horreurs. (la faute à qui ? Tonton Voldy !) Mais là, c'en était trop. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'une seule personne ne pouvait pas supporter tout cela. Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, Severus reprit la parole, d'une voix plus blanche que jamais.

-Rhabillez-vous Miss Granger.

Elle s'exécuta sans perdre de temps, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Une fois rhabillée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois. Drago s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se sentait comme devant un animal perdu et blessé à mort. Il voulait l'aider. Il _devait_ l'aider. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aider les gens. D'habitude, c'était lui qui blessait les gens.

Il tendit une main hésitante en sa direction. Et elle regarda cette main s'approcher de son visage avec la plus grande crainte, ce que le blond remarqua. Il reposa alors sa main sur son genou et la regarda fixement. Et une chose brûlante dévala sa joue puis tomba de son menton pour aller s'écraser sur sa robe de sorcier. Alors, il comprit qu'il pleurait. C'était la première fois en douze ans qu'il pleurait. Et c'était pour Hermione Granger, sans-de-bourbe et chose de Potter qu'il pleurait. Mais il ne pleurait pas de joie. Il pleurait de désespoir, pour elle comme pour lui. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de tous, seuls avec eux-mêmes. Mais même avec ça, ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça…

Severus, qui avait jusque là suivit cet échange silencieux, s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Miss Granger, relevez-vous s'il vous plait. Asseyez-vous sur une chaise, le sol est froid et je n'aimerais pas que vous tombiez malade.

Hermione s'exécuta avec un regard encore plus vide mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il resta à fixer le sol devant lui pendant deux minutes avant de se relever et de fixer son parrain, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Severus le regarda sans aucune émotion, mais il comprenait. Du moins, Drago espérait qu'il comprenait. Il alla s'asseoir sur une table au fond de la salle.

-Miss Granger, il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. Il faut que vous vous soigniez.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

-Miss Granger, soyez raisonnable, il faut que…

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre !

Elle se leva et sortit en courant de la salle. Drago ne chercha pas à la rattraper, il avait sentit Potter et Weasley derrière la porte. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Heureusement pour _elle_… A cette pensée, il se retourna et vérifia la présence du trio d'or. Il les aperçut au bout du couloir. La porte se referma et Severus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu penses à ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

Drago hocha la tête.

-Si elle ne veut pas s'en sortir, nous ne pouvons rien pour elle. Ni nous, ni un autre.

-Severus, peux-tu me dire comment ces marques sont arrivées sur elle ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça Drago ?

-Parce que tu sais comment c'est arrivé, parce que tu sais que ma mère a peut-être les mêmes que les siennes, parce que tu sais que j'ai eu des marques similaires, et tu sais comment ces marques sont arrivées sur nos corps à ma mère et moi. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi elle aussi. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi encore que Poudlard est un endroit sur où il ne se passe jamais rien de grave. S'il te plait.

Devant la supplique de Drago et, surtout, ses pleurs, Severus craqua. Après tout, Drago n'était qu'un enfant de 17 ans qui en avait trop vu et trop vécu pour son âge. Mais il restait un enfant. Pour Severus, Drago avait encore 11 ans émotionnellement. Mais il en avait 150 dans sa tête et il était incapable de pleurer. Mais là, les blessures de la rouge et or que son filleul chérissait – il l'avait bien vu – pour sa répartie cinglante et l'état dans lequel elle le mettait l'avait atteint trop profondément et maintenant, il déversait les larmes qu'il avait accumulées pendant plus de douze années. Cela faisait maintenant douze années que Drago n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère se faire frapper et se faire violer devant lui. Il n'avait pas pleuré ni même crié lorsque son père lui avait lancé un nombre incalculable de sortilèges doloris en très peu de temps – il s'était contenté de s'évanouir sans un bruit. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsque son père l'avait frappé avec sa canne jusqu'à lui casser une jambe et un poignet. Jamais il n'avait versé une larme. Et maintenant, il se laissait aller pour la personne qu'il devait détester le plus au monde. Severus parla enfin.

-Et bien… Tout a commencé lors d'une soirée de quidditch. Ils avaient tous trop bu et Granger et Weasley ont commencé à se bécoter. Puis Potter est arrivé en disant à Weasley qu'il devait partager. Granger n'était pas de cet avis mais ils ne lui ont rien demandé et l'ont forcé à se « partager ». Elle n'a fait que subir. Pas de sortilège d'impérium, juste des menaces.

-Quel genre de menaces ?

-De toutes sortes. Saboter ses cours au début, puis mettre des photos d'elle nue dans tout le château, « inviter » d'autres personnes à la partager, ce genre de chose. Rien qu'elle aurait pu accepter.

-Ils sont horribles. Ils sont pires que Voldemort lui-même.

-Tu trouves ?

-Au moins, Voldemort ne se voile pas la face : il ne fait croire à personne qu'il est gentil alors qu'il est foncièrement mauvais. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Potter.

-C'est vrai Drago, mais c'est lui qui doit sauver le monde sorcier. C'était aussi une façon de faire chanter Granger lorsqu'elle commençait à se rebeller. Mais ça fait déjà quelques mois qu'elle ne leur oppose plus aucune résistance. Au moins six.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé Drago.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais je sais aussi que ce sont sa répartie et son audace qui te font rester ici et sourire lorsque tu me parles de vos incessantes invectives puériles.

Drago se leva d'un bond, plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une décision vraiment importante. La première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de son propre chef. Et qu'importe les avis des autres, il y arriverait ou mourrait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il faut qu'elle se sorte de là. Il faut que nous l'y aidions. Il faut que je l'aide Severus.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Elle t'a laissé entrer dans son esprit alors qu'elle a refusé que j'y entre. Elle a même refusé l'accès à Dumbledore et McGo. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle attend quelque chose de toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es serpentard ! Tout le monde sait bien que les Gryffondor raisonnent avec leurs humeurs. Elle ne l'a pas dit à McGo parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle aille directement voir Harry et Ron. Elle ne l'a pas dit à Dumbledore parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas croire à de telles actions d'Harry et qu'il préfère Harry à elle, et de loin. Si elle est allée te voir, toi, c'est parce que tu es serpentard et que tu réfléchis avec ta tête, parce qu'elle sait que tu ne fonceras pas tête baissée dans le tas, que tu utiliseras des moyens détournés pour la sauver. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle a confiance en toi Severus, tu es son dernier espoir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fait-le au moins pour moi. Et tu sais que je sais combien tu m'aimes et que tu ne supporterais pas de me voir comme elle est par ta faute. Et mon père ne te le pardonnerait pas.

Severus réfléchit aux paroles de son filleul qui s'était montré bien plus persuasif et clairvoyant que lui. Oui, il allait l'aider, oui il allait la sauver. Pour Drago. Pour que le monde des sorciers ne perde pas une des personnes les plus brillantes qui soit et qui ne sera peut-être jamais.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, analyse, extraction et mise en équation.

Drago sourit. Il avait comprit. Ils commencèrent par nettoyer la salle et le chaudron d'Hermione, ce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fait, puis s'assirent à une table, avec des parchemins et des plumes. Ils commencèrent, chacun de leur côté puis échangèrent leurs idées. Il fut décidé, après une heure de recherches, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire dans l'immédiat. Mais Drago ne voulait pas abandonner.

-Je peux essayer de lui parler pendant nos rondes de nuit.

-Tu peux essayer.

-Ne serai-ce qu'établir un lien, un point d'ancrage, tu vois ? Qu'elle ne se sente plus seule – du moins, pas totalement.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas sous l'œil étonné de son parrain.

-Procédons pas ordre. Analyser. Elle est blessée. Profondément. Elle a subit des viols et tortures que personne ne devrait avoir à supporter. Elle ne veut pas ou ne peut pas en parler ouvertement. Elle se laisse presque mourir tout en affirmant aller bien, elle a finit par accepter son sort et ne s'en plaint pas. Mais elle a honte de ce qu'elle est devenue. Extraire. Elle ne veut pas entendre parler de Potter et Weasley, elle doit faire un blocage psychologique pour ne pas pouvoir en parler, elle ne supporte plus qu'on la touche.

-Tu oublies quelque chose. Si elle me l'a montré, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que tu saches sans que tu ailles immédiatement tuer Potter et Weasley.

-Je les tuerais de toute façon.

-Oui, mais seulement lorsque Voldemort aura définitivement disparu.

-Soit. Reprenons. Elle voulait que je sache donc elle compte sur moi pour la sauver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « la sauver » ?

-Elle ne t'a pas montré ?

-C'est toi qu'elle veut sauver, parce que tu l'as sauvée. Tu lui as redonné une raison de vivre alors elle veut que tu sois heureux.

Il se tut et recommença à analyser, et extraire les informations dont il disposait. Mais la mise en équation s'imposa d'elle-même.

-Il faut simplement que j'arrive à la faire sourire. Mais comment ?

-Ce qu'elle veut c'est voir de nouveau le Drago qu'elle a découvert, celui qui l'a forcée à parler, celui qui lui a ouvert son cœur. Ne la déçois pas. Et va en cours !

Drago regarda la pendule et se précipita hors de la salle, emportant son sac au passage.

Le soir venu, il fit sa ronde avec Hermione, comme chaque jour. Sauf que cette fois, il engagea la conversation.

-On dirait que ton accident de potion a déjà fait le tour de l'école.

-Oui. Mais je m'y attendais.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça puisque Londubat est encore vivant.

-C'est vrai. Tu penses que Rogue a déjà fait exploser son chaudron ?

-Oh oui ! Plus d'une fois. Il a même finit avec la moitié du visage bleue une fois.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Je l'ai échappé belle dans ce cas. Mais tu crois que ce qu'il disait est vrai ? Que je n'aime personne ? Pas même moi-même ?

-La magie ne ment pas. Mais cela peut changer non ?

-Alors explique-moi comment y arriver.

-Pour t'aimer toi-même ?

-Oui.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

-Alors pourquoi cette foutue potion ne t'a pas explosé à la figure ?

-Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour qui je suis prêt à donner ma vie.

-Ta mère ?

-Presque. Mais non.

-Alors qui ?

-Tu ne sauras pas.

-Mais allez, parle !

-Je resterais muet comme une tombe !

-Drago Malefoy ! Parlez immédiatement !

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui tira la langue et allongea le pas. Elle le rattrapa et il accéléra encore. Bientôt ils coururent dans les couloirs. Ils croisèrent des fantômes et les ignoraient royalement, trop occupés à courir pour leur prêter attention. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de divination, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie où ils se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre sur les coussins qui tapissaient le sol.

-Alors ? Vas-tu parler ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu lui as montré et pas à moi.

-Montré quoi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé à Severus l'accès à tes souvenirs alors que me l'as refusé ?

-C'est… Compliqué.

-Hermione…

-Non, s'il te plait, pas cette fois.

Drago se redressa sur un coude et la regarda. Elle avait fermé les yeux et une expression de douleur s'était peinte sur son visage.

-Hermione, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a dit que tu as besoin de moi. Mais je me fiche de savoir si c'est vrai ou non, je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant, que tu recommence à mettre de la couleur dans mon monde.

-En fait, tu es vraiment égoïste.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi et moi seul. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, quitte à y laisser ma vie.

-Tu t'es vendu tout seul. Mais pourquoi veux-tu donner ta vie pour moi ? Je suis inutile, je ne suis qu'un objet, une chose, alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es la seule personne pour qui je reste ici ! Parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir éclairer ma journée, la seule qui a le pouvoir de mettre de la couleur dans mon monde gris et terne. C'est pour cela que je t'ai sauvée, que je refuse de te voir mourir, je refuse de te voir souffrir, je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait un quelconque droit sur toi ! Jamais je ne te laisserais mourir, et certainement pas à cause de cet imbécile de Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il doit sauver le monde sorcier qu'il a le droit de te détruire _toi_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il doit sauver le monde sorcier qu'il doit détruire le mien, tu saisis ?

-Jusqu'où pourrais-tu aller pour qu'il arrête ?

-Le tuer, le torturer, l'immoler par le feu, le faire souffrir cent fois ce qu'il t'a fait souffrir…

-Tu es malade Malefoy. Totalement atteint.

-Je sais.

Elle rit. Ce n'était qu'un petit rire timide, mais cela fit sourire Drago.

-Voilà enfin une magnifique couleur.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Ton sourire donne la plus belle des couleurs.

-Laquelle ?

-Bleu ciel avec quelques nuages moutonneux. Absolument apaisant.

-T'es franchement atteint.

Il se rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Je sais. Accepterais-tu de devenir ma muse ?

-Ta muse ?

-Laisse tomber…

-Drago Malefoy, explique-toi immédiatement !

-De toute façon tu es déjà ma muse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! Toi et tes énigmes ! Tu vas finir par rattraper Dumbledore à ce rythme !

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement étonnée.

-Ne me compare pas à cet enfoiré, tu veux ?

-Ca donne quelle couleur quand je te dis ça ?

-Rose.

-T'es amoureux de Dumbledore ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je déteste le rose ! C'est la même couleur lorsque j'entends parler de Potter ou Weasley !

L'expression de douleur revint sur le visage de la rouge et or.

-C'est noir.

Elle le regarda, de nouveau étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qui est noir ?

-Tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la couleur de ta douleur.

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Parce que c'est noir.

Il se tut.

-Quelle couleur ça a quand je réponds à tes invectives débiles ?

-Hum… Les plus belles couleurs. Une véritable explosion. C'est pour ça que je ferme les yeux, histoire de pouvoir en profiter au maximum avant que tu ne partes et qu'elles disparaissent avec toi.

-Alors il faudrait que je sois toujours à tes côtés pour qu'elles soient magnifiques ?

-Oui. Il faudrait que tu sois toujours _heureuse_ à mes côtés.

-Ah.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu peux me toucher ?

Elle se redressa à son tour.

-Pardon ?

-Essaye de me toucher Hermione. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Je… Drago, je ne pense pas y arriver, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé.

-Mais tu l'as bien vu, je ne peux toucher personne.

-Parce que ce sont ces personnes qui te touchent sans que tu ne les y aies autorisées ! Essaye de les toucher _toi_, ne les laisse pas te toucher ! Ne laisse pas les évènements décider pour toi, réagis !

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle les rouvrit et plongea son regard noisette dans celui acier de Drago.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi lorsque tu me touche.

Et elle tendit la main, hésitante. Elle allongea le bras et fermi les yeux, l'anxiété apparaissant sur son visage. A peine l'eût-elle effleuré qu'elle retira vivement son bras et se détourna.

-Hermione ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Drago vit ses épaules frémir. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi le problème. Je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais le faire, je voulais y arriver mais mon corps en a décidé autrement.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Puis Drago reprit.

-J'attendrais. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, j'attendrais que tu sois prête.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, le visage de nouveau ravagé par les larmes.

-Tu serais prêt à m'attendre ?

-Même si cela doit durer des années, je t'attendrais. Je le promets.

Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit timidement.

-Ce n'est pas le véritable Drago Malefoy que j'ai devant moi… Je dois rêver.

-Dans ce cas, rêve Granger, mais rêve bien du prince des serpentards !

Elle rit de nouveau, d'un rire un peu plus franc que le précédant, puis le silence revint. Un silence détendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ta muse » ?

-Quand je te demande de devenir ma muse ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais t'avoir comme modèle. J'ai toujours essayé de te dessiné, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas devant moi.

-Qu'es-ce que c'était que ce _quelque chose _?

-Un éclat, une saveur… Une couleur, tout simplement.

-Donc tu voudrais que je pose pour toi ?

-Non, pas que tu poses… Enfin, si, que tu poses, mais pas seulement.

-Quoi d'autre alors ?

-Que tu m'offres ton sourire.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-J'aimerais que tu me souries sincèrement au moins une fois. Tu sais, ce sourire que tu avais lorsque tu étais avec Krum, celui que tu avais lorsque tu arrivais première aux examens blancs…

Il hésita et continua dans un souffle :

-Celui que tu as perdu et que je veux à tout prix revoir au moins une fois sur ton visage.

Il se tut, attendant sa réaction. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il releva la tête vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il y découvrit un mélange de peur, d'appréhension, de reconnaissance et… D'amusement ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago. Je crois que je suis heureuse que tu me dises tout ça, mais je suis aussi désolée parce que je ne peux pas te l'offrir. Je suis désolée.

-Tu ne peux peut-être pas me l'offrir _maintenant_, mais qu'en sera-t-il demain ? La semaine prochaine ? Le mois prochain ? Je veux réellement t'aider Hermione, ce n'est pas une blague.

-Très bien, j'accepte d'être ta muse.

Il la regarda, surprit, puis lui sourit aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter dans la salle de divination et furent réveillés par un elfe de maison qui leur apprit que les cours allaient commencer vingt minutes plus tard. Ils se levèrent en trombe et allèrent se changer et chercher leurs affaires avant de se rendre à leurs cours respectifs.

De nouveau, les jours emportèrent les semaines, sauf qu'ils parlaient et qu'Hermione reprenait petit à petit confiance en elle – bien qu'Harry et Ron ne cessaient leur traitement. Presque chaque semaine, de nouvelles cicatrices apparaissaient sur le corps de la rouge et or, mais Drago ne les voyait pas.

Après trois semaines, elle lui sourit, à la quatrième, elle rit de bon cœur et à la cinquième, elle lui attrapa le bras par réflexe alors que Peeves leur faisait une mauvaise blague lors d'une de leurs rondes. Il le lui fit remarquer et elle le lâcha immédiatement en s'excusant.

-Ca prouve que tu as fait du chemin en un peu plus d'un mois. Si Peeves avait fait ça il y a deux semaines, tu ne m'aurais pas attrapé comme tu l'as fait.

-Je… Tu dois avoir raison.

Il roula des yeux en levant les bras au ciel.

-J'ai _toujours_ raison Hermione, tu devrais le savoir !

Elle le regarda, faussement outrée.

-Continuez, monsieur Malefoy, et tout redeviendra noir parce que je me mettrais en colère ! La plus terrible des colères !

Il rit et elle lui sourit.

Puis plus rien. Pendant deux semaines qui parurent étonnamment longues à Drago. Peu à peu, les conversations s'épuisaient, les silences se firent plus longs, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Un mois plus tard, elle semblait avoir replongé dans une phase de dépression – bien que cette phase était moins importante que celle dont l'avait sortie Drago. Il la regardait en biais, lors d'une de leurs rondes, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu en chien de faïence ?

-Je me demande ce qui te tracasse.

-C'est que… La guerre approche. C'est pour bientôt, je le sens.

-Dans ce cas, Potter va peut-être mourir. Si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui le fait, je le ferais.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-J'ai… Peur.

-Moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

-Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Tu pourras mourir à tout moment et tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ?

-Hermione, je…

-Je ne veux pas Drago ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un foutu mage noir ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures et que je reste ici, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il se tut et la regarda. Puis, après maintes hésitations, il dit :

-Je ne mourrais pas Hermione. Si je meure, ce sera uniquement pour te sauver, pour rien d'autre.

-Drago, tu ne mourras pas. Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !

-Bien capitaine, je ne mourrais pas dans ce foutu combat et je tuerais Potter et Weasley. Sauf si tu me l'interdis.

-Je ne rigole pas Drago, je suis extrêmement sérieuse.

-Je sais.

-Tue-les si ça te chante, mais ne meurs pas.

Elle fit une pause et Drago saisit l'impact de ses paroles et leur importance.

-Je ne mourrais pas si tu me promets de ne pas mourir.

-Je ne mourrais pas. Il faut encore que je pose pour toi, tu te souviens ?

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit pleurer sur son épaule et son angoisse monta en flèche.

Oui, il la voulait pour lui seul, non, il n'allait pas mourir, non, il ne la laisserait pas seule, oui, il allait la dessiner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir un crayon, oui, il allait tuer Potter et Weasley et les torturer comme ils l'avaient torturée _elle_… _Elle_, la seule personne qui le rendait heureux, la seule personne qui arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, la seule personne qui méritait _vraiment_ de vivre. Et son monde n'était rien sans elle. Il en était certain, il l'aimait et ne pouvait pas la quitter. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure, être loin d'elle le rendrait fou. Sans elle, son monde s'écroulerait, tout deviendrait noir, plus rien n'aurait de gout…

Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, jamais.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me relâcher un peu s'il te plait ?

-Je suis bien comme ça, répondit-il par réflexe.

-Drago, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais…

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il la serrait plus fort qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, alors il desserra son étreinte et la regarda.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que…

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement, de ce sourire qu'il réservait à elle seule.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas être prêt à t'abandonner. Tu sais combien je suis égoïste et je ne veux te céder à personne. Je refuse de te laisser partir loin de moi, je refuse de te savoir loin de moi je… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

-Ce n'est… Pas ça… Je suis vraiment heureuse Drago, tu le sais, mais je ne mérite pas ce que tu me donne et ça aussi tu le sais.

-Je _t'interdis_ de dire ça ! Je t'offre ce que tu mérites, un point c'est tout ! Je te donne tout, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme, alors sois heureuse ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fait-le pour moi. S'il te plait Hermione.

Elle renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de ses manches.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

De nouveau il la serra contre elle et elle l'encercla de ses bras, l'incitant à la serrer un peu plus. Drago profita pleinement de ce contact inespéré mais Nick-quasi-sans-tête sortit d'un mur et les invectiva.

-Le professeur Rogue arrive, jeunes gens, il m'envoie vous prévenir.

-C'est bon Nick, merci, coupa Rogue.

Ils le regardèrent, surpris.

-Je crois que je dérange…

-Non, c'est bon professeur, nous… commença Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Drago, il faut que l'on se voie.

-Maintenant ?

-Après votre ronde. Le plus vite possible.

-Severus ?

Son parrain se tourna vers lui tandis qu'Hermione le regardait effarée.

-Oui Drago ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-Je t'expliquerais. Profite, c'est tout.

Severus partit en laissant Drago perplexe. Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « profite » ?

-Rien.

-Il ne veut pas que tu me fréquente ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, sinon il aurait fait les rondes à notre place. Mais ce n'est pas grave, profitons.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire bien qu'elle restât pensive. Ils reprirent leur marche, main dans la main, tels deux écoliers.

-La guerre est plus proche que jamais.

-Je sais Drago. Promet-moi de ne pas me quitter.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre à ce sujet Hermione. Une fois la guerre finie, je te retrouverais.

-Et si tu meures ?

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir.

Elle resserra un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne, ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui, interrogative.

-N'aie pas peur, je tiendrais ma promesse.

-Justement, tu restes un serpentard.

-Avec toi, je deviens plus que Poufsouffle, une véritable horreur ! Si jamais Pansy ou Blaise ou un autre venait à me voir comme ça, je ne serais plus que le prince déchu des serpentards !

Elle rit à sa remarque et il l'attira de nouveau à lui mais ne l'étreignit pas. Il se contenta de lui caresser la joue en lui souriant tristement. Il était parfaitement conscient que leur prochaine rencontre se ferait sur le champ de bataille. Il voulait l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots. Mais il savait cela impossible. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il ne voulait pas la quitter sur un regret, sur un remord… Il ne voulait pas laisser entre eux le malaise que causerait une action trop téméraire de sa part – mais cela n'arriverait pas parce qu'il n'était pas Gryffondor.

La ronde finie, Drago raccompagna Hermione jusqu'au bas de sa tour et la laissa monter seule avant de prendre la direction des cachots. Il n'eut pas tourné à l'angle qu'elle l'enlaçait par derrière et le forçait à se retourner. Ce qu'il fit. Et, sans prévenir, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, laissant ce pauvre Drago prendre lentement conscience de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il resta donc planté au beau milieu du couloir, la bouche ouverte, le regard ahuri et la main posée sur la joue pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un sourire béat ne vienne se fixer à ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit la route des cachots. Il affichait toujours le même sourire lorsqu'il pénétra le bureau de son parrain. Sourire qu'il perdit en voyant le regard désolé de son susnommé parrain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Severus ?

-Je suis franchement désolé Drago, mais le maitre nous appelle. Nous partons maintenant.

-Mais…Non ! C'est injuste ! Hermione, elle…

-Drago, je sais combien tu tiens à Granger, mais le maitre m'a demandé de t'amener à lui, mort ou vif. Fait un choix, fait le bon, mais vite. Nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas à réfléchir. Il partirait, même si cela devait impliquer de laisser Hermione seule avec Potter et Weasley. Il avait juré de la revoir, de la sauver – et il le ferait. Il se tourna vers Severus et le regarda, déterminé comme jamais.

-Allons-y.

-Drago, cela veut dire que…

-Allons-y _maintenant_. Nous sommes déjà en retard et il ne faut pas _le_ faire attendre.

Severus se tut et ils sortirent. L'air était frais mais Drago avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait la cage thoracique. Ils dépassèrent bientôt les grilles, franchissant ainsi les limites de la zone anti-transplanage. Ils transplanèrent. Drago emportant avec lui la vision de Poudlard de nuit… Et en paix.

Ils atterrirent devant le Manoir appartenant à sa famille. Ce manoir blanc et froid dont il connaissait à présent par cœur les moindres recoins des sous-sols. Ils passèrent la grille et s'engagèrent dans l'allée menant aux portes de l'imposant édifice.

Arrivés, ce fut Lucius et Narcissa, propriétaires des lieux qui les accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

-Drago, s'exclama Narcissa. Je suis contente que tu sois en pleine forme.

Drago hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de sa mère, sans un sourire, le regard froid et le visage inexpressif. Lucius les fit entrer en faisant savoir à son fils qu'ils allaient avoir une entrevue sous peu et qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne prêt pour cela.

Severus fut vite demandé par _le maitre_ et descendit donc rejoindre le susnommé Voldemort, laissant Drago seul avec ses parents.

Ces derniers ne perdirent pas une seconde : Narcissa et Lucius conduisirent leur fils dans le salon où ils s'assirent, le laissant debout. Le silence s'installa et les deux hommes se regardèrent tendis que Narcissa les regardait tous deux alternativement.

Lucius tendit un verre à sa femme et un autre à son fils – que Drago ne porta pas à ses lèvres pendant tout le temps que dura l'entrevue. L'entrevue achevée et l'année de Drago rapportée avec exactitude à ses parents, le blond monta dans ses quartiers et s'y endormi en pensant à une certaine brune meurtrie.

Deux semaines passèrent, deux semaines pendant lesquelles Drago n'eut aucune nouvelle de Poudlard ni de qui ou quoi que ce soit qui ait le moindre rapport avec cette école – mis à part les plans pour la bataille qui devait se dérouler là-bas, à son plus grand Damne. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva aux portes de Poudlard, un masque en fer accroché au visage, les mains gantées et la capuche de sa longue robe noire rabattue afin de cacher son masque. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres mangemorts, ni de ses parents. Il savait seulement que certains devaient arriver pas les airs, d'autres de la forêt interdite. Etrangement, ses pensées n'allèrent pas à Hermione mais à Severus qui allait aussi se battre ce soir, qui allait aussi devoir affronter ses élèves, ses collègues… Et Hermione. Il n'avait pas juré de la protéger, il avait seulement promis à Drago qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne meure pas – dans la mesure du possible. Maintenant, toutes ses pensées allaient à Hermione. Il la revoyait, comme il l'avait si souvent fait ce derniers temps, il la voyait dans son esprit, entendait son rire, sentait sa bouche sur sa joue… Son seul but était de la repérer, de tuer Potter et Weasley et de s'enfuir avec elle, loin de tout danger.

Le signal venait d'être donner. La guerre commençait. Il s'avança, résolu à ne pas mourir ce soir et à repartir d'ici, vivant, libre et _avec_ Hermione, quoiqu'il advienne. Il marchait donc, résolu, d'un pas vif et pressé, prêt. Les sorts fusaient déjà à ses oreilles. Deux élèves de Serdaigle tentèrent de le stupéfixer – il esquiva et riposta, les laissant tous deux étendus sur le sol. Il vit Potter, en proie avec un mangemort qui tomba. Il lui vint l'envie de le tuer puis se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione, celle de ne pas le tuer tant que Voldemort serait en vie. Alors, il passa son chemin et continua sa route. Et il la repéra, courant vers le château. Il voulut la suivre mais un mangemort lui attrapa l'épaule et le retint.

-Tu cherches à tuer quelqu'un en particulier Drago ?

-Je, heu… Oui. Il faut que je tue Granger de ma propre baguette, reprit-il plus déterminé. Il faut qu'elle meure cette sale sang-de-bourbe !

Prononcer ces mots lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'avait escompté mais il ne laissa rien paraitre d'autre qu'une haine feinte sur son visage caché par le masque de fer et le capuchon. Le mangemort le regarda encore un instant et s'en fut.

Drago reprit son chemin en direction du château, tuant tous ceux qui lui lançaient des sorts. Il finit son parcours en courant et son capuchon retomba en arrière lorsqu'il enleva son masque. Une fois entré, il chercha Hermione ou Potter ou Weasley du regard et ne vit rien. Il maudit intérieurement ce foutu mangemort qui l'avait retenu et courut dans une direction quelconque, ne sachant où aller. Et il repéra Longdubat. Il l'attrapa par le collet avant que ledit Neville n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, le figeant du regard.

-Où est Hermione ? Répond !

Neville ne bougea pas, trop stupéfait pour répondre. Il secoua et le Gryffondor sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Elle… Elle est avec Harry.

-Où ?

-Ils allaient dans la salle sur demande, il semblerait que…

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que déjà Drago repartait en courant vers la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit Crabbe et Goyle qui tentaient d'empêcher Potter de prendre quelque chose. Il intervint.

-Alors Potter, on est prit au piège ?

-Malefoy, tient donc. Je me disais bien que tu devais être là. Et certainement pas de mon côté.

-Je me fiche de cette histoire débile de camps, dit-moi où est Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Quelle question, tu veux la tuer, c'est sur. Je ne te dirais pas où elle est.

Il l'attrapa par le cou en bousculant Crabbe et Goyle ahuris, et l'accula contre un mur. Il approcha son visage du sien, si près que qu'ils sentaient le souffle court de l'autre sur leur propre visage.

-Dis-moi où elle est ! Je ne la laisserais _jamais_ être ta pute et je lui ai juré de ne pas la laisser mourir ici. Répond Potter, où je te tue !

Il appuya brutalement sa baguette contre le cou d'Harry, l'y enfonçant plus que nécessaire. Ledit Harry commençait à manque de souffle sous la pression de la main et de la baguette de Drago, mais il se reprit et répondit, bien décidé à ne pas risquer sa vie inutilement, pour une fois.

-Elle est redescendue avec Luna, elle doit être sur le champ de bataille.

Il la lâcha et il lança le sort de feudémon à la pièce. Harry sortit précipitamment, suivit de près par Crabbe. Il saisit Goyle, qui avait toujours autant peur du feu et le sortit de la pièce à sa suite. Ensuite, il les laissa là et partit en courant.

Une fois sur le champ de bataille, il tua plusieurs mangemorts qui s'amusaient à torturer ses ex camarades. Il cru apercevoir Luna mais ne s'attarda pas, trop occupé à chercher Hermione sans se faire tuer. La recherche dura et il ne la trouva pas. Il avait sauvé Severus de la mort et l'avait vu s'enfuir loin de cette maudite école. Ainsi, deux heures passèrent, deux heures durant lesquelles il tua sans vergogne les mangemorts et chercha sa belle – en vain. Soudain, il aperçut Potter face à Voldemort et sa mère. Le maitre des ténèbres lança le sortilège de la mort et Potter tomba, recevant le sort en pleine poitrine. Alors Drago prit peur, pensant que tout était finit, qu'il allait devoir vivre caché avec Hermione si elle n'était pas encore morte, qu'il devrait toute sa vie suivre les ordres d'un serpent visqueux. Il vit sa mère s'approcher de Potter et vérifier s'il était mort. Ce qui semblait être le cas. Et tout s'effondra autour de lui et en lui lorsque le rire de Voldemort retentit, tonitruant, froid, dans tout le parc de l'école.

Les mangemorts se réjouirent tandis que Drago s'effondrait à genoux, sa haine pour Potter augmentant considérablement à chaque nouvelle seconde écoulée. Potter avait détruit Hermione et maintenant, il détruisait sa propre vie. Jamais il n'avait autan haït quelqu'un qu'en cet instant.

Voldemort le repéra lorsqu'il se retourna, riant toujours – rire qui cessa vite lorsqu'il reconnu Drago. Il s'avança vers lui, le fusillant de ses pupilles rouges.

-Toi ! Tu tues mes partisans en prétendant en être un toi-même ! Sale petit con !

Voldemort s'approchait dangereusement de lui, ne paraissant pas décidé à le tuer. Drago pensa que tout était finit, qu'il n'allait jamais revoir Hermione. Il la vit de dos et entendit les paroles meurtrières que prononça Voldemort. Il s'attendit à l'impact.

Qui ne vint pas. Ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un songe se révélait en fait être ce que ses yeux lui rapportaient. Il prit peur et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, comprenant enfin ce que la position de la brune signifiait. Si elle était devant elle, cela signifiait qu'elle avait prit le sort de plein fouet, qu'elle allait tomber à tout instant…

Et, effectivement, elle tomba sur lui.

Il la rattrapa de justesse mais s'écroula lui aussi sous le poids de sa belle – un poids qu'il pensait mort.

Mais il s'aperçu qu'elle tenait un autre corps contre elle, un corps qu'il aurait du voir s'il n'avait pas tant été absorbé dans la contemplation de l'apparition de la rouge et or. Celui de Dumbledore, qui s'était sacrifié pour elle. Ou pour eux. Il fixa alors son regard sur Voldemort, bien décidé à en finir avec lui avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Hermione. Il leva sa baguette, plus déterminé que jamais.

Mais l'incroyable se produisit. Au loin, il vit sa mère secouer Potter et ce dernier se releva, courut et lança le sort de la mort sur Voldemort, qui s'écroula sous l'impact. Les mangemorts, qui, jusque là, se réjouissaient de leur victoire, se figèrent. Drago en profita pour en tuer un maximum, ne voulant pas les laisser tuer Hermione dans leur fuite. Il la sentait trembler contre son torse. D'une main, il dégagea sans ménagement le corps de Dumbledore et empoigna le bras d'Hermione qui continuait de trembler. Le moment de stupeur passé, les mangemorts continuèrent à tuer sans vergogne, reculant peu à peu vers le portail de Poudlard.

Drago n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : Sauver Hermione, coute que coute.

Il les fit donc se lever et il la regarda, droit dans les yeux. Le monde autour d'eux sembla disparaître.

-Tu es vivant, finit-elle par dire.

-Je te l'avais promis non ? Et toi, tu aurais pu mourir juste devant moi ! Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente ? Tu es folle ! Totalement folle ! Comment as-tu pu penser que j'aimerais te voir mourir pour _me_ protéger ? Je t'interdis de recommencer quelque chose de ce genre ! Je te l'interdis !

Elle baissa la tête et Drago regretta amèrement ses paroles. Elle avait fait ça uniquement pour qu'il reste en vie, uniquement pour qu'il puisse tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Sans réfléchir il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, il le savait.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu meures. Surtout par ma faute.

Elle l'encercla à son tour et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

-Je…

Il ne trouva pas ses mots et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, elle ne le repoussa pas. Alors il cella leurs lèvres.

Soudainement, la réalité les rattrapa lorsqu'un sort frôla la tête de Drago et siffla à son oreille. Il releva la tête vers l'attaquant. Lucius.

-Lâche cette sang-de-bourbe immédiatement !

Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui, en signe de refus. De nouveau, Lucius leva sa baguette.

-_ Avada Kedavra _!

Le sort frappa Hermione en plein milieu du dos.

Et se retourna contre Lucius qui tomba, mort, sur le sol.

Drago était horrifié. Son père avait essayé de tuer Hermione et le sort s'était retourné contre lui. Il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie, mais le corps de son père, mort, sur le sol refroidissait quelque peu ses ardeurs. Il vit sa mère se précipiter sur le corps de feu son mari et lui-même desserra Hermione mais ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu'il commença à se diriger vers le corps de son père, titubant et hagard.

La distance entre le corps de son père et lui semblait s'allonger à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Sa mère pleurait déjà sur le corps encore chaud et le priait de se réveiller.

Il sentit une résistance de la part d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle. Elle refusait d'avancer plus et secoua la tête en signe de refus. Il la serra de nouveau contre lui, pour se donner du courage, sans lâcher son père des yeux. Puis il se détacha d'elle et alla se laisser tomber à genoux aux côtés de feu son père.

Il était perdu. Son modèle, son héro, son géniteur, venait de disparaître à cause de lui et de son refus d'obéir. « C'était pour Hermione » ne cessait-il pas de se répéter. « C'était pour elle ». Il savait parfaitement que la mort de la rouge et or l'aurait beaucoup affecté, il savait qu'il en pouvait vivre sans elle. Et si son père n'avait pas eu les idées aussi arrêtées, s'il n'avait pas eu en tête ces stupides histoire de sang, s'il avait su qu'Hermione était la seule à pouvoir illuminer son monde, comme Narcissa l'avait fait avec Lucius, le Lucius en question n'aurait jamais tenté de la tuer – parce que la tuer était tuer son fils, détruire son fils de l'intérieur, le faire mourir volontairement. Et _ça_, Drago ne l'aurait pas permis. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Hermione mourir sans rien faire. Il ne laisserait jamais plus quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Jamais.

Narcissa releva la tête vers Drago, qui la regarda. Tous deux avaient le regard vide. Ils semblaient absents et étrangers au combat qui faisait encore rage autour d'eux.

Narcissa s'écroula alors dans les bras de son fils. Elle pleurait toujours et s'agrippait à lui comme une naufragée à une bouée de sauvetage. Drago semblait reprendre peu à peu pieds dans la triste réalité. Hermione avait installé autour d'eux une barrière magique puissante à l'aide de plusieurs sorts de protection et attendait maintenant anxieusement que Drago revienne vers elle. Il se leva, entrainant sa mère dans le mouvement.

-Il faut que nous partions, mère.

-Non… Drago, Lucius, il… C'est impossible… Il va nous suivre hein ? Il va nous rejoindre, où que nous soyons n'est-ce pas ? Il va se lever et… et…

Sa voix se brisa et elle s'écroula sur le corps de son mari. Drago en profita pour aller vers Hermione.

-Emmène-les loin d'ici, mon père et elle. S'il te plait. Je vous retrouverais, je te le promets mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Ne retourne pas au manoir, la plupart des mangemorts y seront surement. Va chez Severus, il habite dans l'impasse du tisseur. Vas-y et entre chez lui, vous y serez en sécurité.

-Quand reviendras-tu ?

-Dés que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire. Occupe-toi de ma mère, et si je ne suis pas revenu dans trois jours, brule le corps de mon père.

-Mais… Et ta mère ?

-Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas te tuer avec un sort et elle n'a pas assez de forces pour le faire avec un autre objet. Elle est beaucoup plus faible qu'elle en a l'air. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'entrée, et de là, tu les feras transplaner jusque chez Severus.

-Drago, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu vas faire.

-Si.

-Non Drago, tu…

-Hermione, je le ferais, quoiqu'il arrive. Maintenant, allons-y. Je relève ma mère et tu transporte le corps de mon père. C'est d'accord ?

Elle marqua une brève hésitation et hocha positivement avant de se lever.

Drago réussi à relever sa mère et Hermione fit léviter le corps de Lucius en suivant Drago. Les barrières qu'avait érigée Hermione autour d'eux les protégea jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchi le portail de Poudlard. Là, Drago s'adressa à sa mère.

-Mère, il faut que vous suiviez cette jeune fille. C'est mon amie et elle est là pour nous aider. Elle va vous mener chez Severus, restez-y et ne sortez surtout pas. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours. A bientôt.

-Non, Drago, s'il te plait…Ton père, il faut l'aider, il est gravement blesser et…

Drago secoua la tête.

-Non mère, il est mort. Je suis désolé. Maintenant prenez son corps et partez.

Il étreignit brièvement sa mère et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, celant leurs regards.

-Je ne mourrais pas Hermione. Je te le jure.

-Reviens vite, je t'attendrais lui répondit-elle simplement avec un maigre sourire.

-Hermione, pardon.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa. Durant leur étreinte, il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille se mêler à la sienne – la seule qu'il versa.

-Prends soin d'elle. Et surtout, de toi.

Il partit sans se retourner, droit vers son objectif, la protection d'Hermione le suivant lorsqu'il marchait laissant ainsi les deux femmes et le corps de son père exposés à tout danger.

Il pénétra de nouveau dans l'immense parc de poudlard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il avait à faire par la magie – il décida donc de trouver un objet approprié à l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il décida de se cacher dans la forêt interdite loin de tout endroit où il y avait un corps. Il marcha jusqu'à la clairière et décida d'y camper. Il se fit un abri de fortune, lança des sorts de protection tout autour de cet abri et se lança à la recherche de nourriture. Une heure plus tard, il n'avait que des champignons et une poignée de baies. Il mangea et s'endormi dans son abris de branches et de feuilles, la fatigue le rappelant à l'ordre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne savait pas à qu'elle heure il s'était endormi et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, le ciel étant encore – ou déjà – rose. Il décida de se débarbouiller, prenant conscience que son hygiène laissait à désirer. Il enleva sa robe de mangemort et remarqua de la marque des ténèbres présente sur son bras commençait à s'estomper. Il aspergea d'eau son visage et se mouilla la nuque avant de tremper sa robe dans l'eau. Il s'aperçu vite que l'eau autour de sa robe devenait rouge et s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler de tous les évènements de la veille – mis à part la chute du seigneur des ténèbres et la mort de son père. Il ressortit sa robe de l'eau et la sécha d'un sort avant de la revêtir de nouveau. Il recommença à chercher à manger et ingurgita le peu qu'il trouva sans grimacer, trop concentré sur son objectif.

Il allait tuer Potter et Weasley. Il _devait_ tuer Potter et Weasley. Pour Hermione.

Il décida donc de pénétrer dans Poudlard et d'aller y chercher le poignard que conservait Rogue dans son appartement.

Cela lui prit une demi-heure pour atteindre le château. Il dut attendre encore un peu avant d'être sur que personne ne se tenait derrière la porte. Dès qu'il en fut sur, il rabattit sa capuche et pénétra dans l'école. L'ouverture des porte avertit les personnes présentes dans la grande salle mais elles sortirent trop tard : Il avait déjà disparu en direction des cachots.

Il se rua dans l'appartement de son parrain et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir il le brisa et toucha les pierres une à une jusqu'à ce que sa main passa au travers d'une. Il enfonça alors sa main entière dans l'orifice dérobé et saisit le poignard qu'il sortit. Il le prit plus assurément et esquissa quelques mouvements que lui avait apprit Severus.

Le poignard était parfait. Une bonne garde, un poids parfaitement équilibré, tout pour que Drago atteigne son objectif sans difficulté.

Il déposa le poignard sur l'évier et se déshabilla. Il prit une longue douche chaude qui lui permit de mettre ses idées en place. Une fois la douche achevée, il se coucha dans le lit de son parrain et s'endormi presqu'aussitôt – il était tout juste huit heures.

Il ne prit pas immédiatement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'il se réveilla bien au chaud dans le cachot glacé. La mémoire lui revint lorsqu'il sentit le poignard sous l'oreiller. Il se leva et mangea – Severus avait tout prévu. Puis il s'habilla avec l'une des robes de Severus et sortit du cachot. Il monta les marches, poignard en main, droit vers la grande salle. Il était dix-huit heures trente et s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le château – ce qui semblait être le cas – les personnes présentes viendraient prendre leur dîner ici.

Il s'assit à la place de Dumbledore et sentit la barrière d'Hermione toujours active autour de lui. Il attendit. Bientôt, des voix se firent entendre dans le hall et les portes s'ouvrirent sur McGo et Pomfresh qui se figèrent sur le pas de la porte en l'apercevant. Ce fut McGo qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis venu régler un petit différend avec Potter.

-Vous êtes venu le tuer ? Cela ne sert à rien, Voldemort est mort et tous ses Horcruxes ont été détruits.

-Je me fiche de cet imbécile de Voldemort qui n'est pas capable de reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemies dés qu'ils se montrent un tant soit peu doués en occulmancie. Je dois régler quelque chose avec cet imbécile de Potter et avec son chien de Weasley. N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher.

-Vous ne pourrez pas le tuer.

Il agita négligemment le poignard avec son fameux sourire narquois, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer avec un sort.

-Vous…

-_Je_, professeur ? Je suis ici pour Potter et Weasley, pas pour vous.

-Que leurs voulez-vous ? Vous voulez mourir inutilement ?

-Si je meurs, je les emmène avec moi. Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils la blessent encore, foie de Serpentard.

Il vit McGo tressaillir à ses paroles et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous ne devriez pas…

Un sort fusa droit sur Drago et explosa contre la barrière magique qui l'entourait encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sale mangemort ? De quel droit te permets-tu de revenir ici après tout ce que tu as fait, s'écria Harry qui venait d'apparaître derrière les deux femmes présentes.

Drago se leva soudainement et traversa la salle à grandes enjambées. Arrivé devant Harry, il sentit la barrière s'ouvrir et laisser Harry entrer dans le périmètre protégé magiquement. Il le saisit par le collet.

-Alors Potter, content de me voir ? On dirait presque que tu es étonné…

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy. D'ailleurs, où sont passés tes amis les mangemorts ? Où est passé ton _cher_ professeur de Potion ? Ton maitre est mort et tu es seul au milieu de ses opposants.

-Severus va bien, merci, et Voldemort, je l'emmerde. D'ailleurs il a du le comprendre parce que je te rappelle que si ma mère ne t'avait pas secoué, il m'aurait tué à cause de ma trahison.

-D'ailleurs, comment vont tes parents ? Ils sont bien cachés au moins ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils vont bien. Hermione aussi par ailleurs.

McGo émit un hoquet de surprise.

-Miss Granger ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Moi ? Je l'ai sauvée de deux êtres bien plus abjects que Voldemort. Et _oui_, je n'ai aucune gêne à dire son nom !

-De quoi tu parles encore Malefoy ? Tu l'as sauvée de Rogue et toi, c'est ça ?

-Non Potter, je l'ai sauvée de toi et de ta belette. Un an, _une année entière_ que vous lui faites subir ce traitement. Et vous pensiez pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça, sans aucunes représailles ? Vous espériez qu'elle mourrait dans cette foutue bataille ? Que si elle survivait, vous pourriez continuer en toute impunité ? Tu te trompes sévèrement Potter, parce que je suis là et que je l'ai découvert.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Malefoy, nous ne l'avons pas violée comme tu le dis, nous ne l'avons pas touchée comme tu le prétends.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de viol Potter. Seulement de traitement. Tu viens d'avouer ton crime, je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer sans aucun remord. Toi et ton chien de Weasley.

-Monsieur Malefoy !

-Ca ne sert à rien de crier professeur, je le tuerais, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Harry ! Harry, non ! Malefoy, lâche-le immédiatement !

Ginny tapait frénétiquement sur la barrière qui entourait les deux jeunes gens.

-Tient, on dirait que ta petite amie essaye de te sauver Potter. Sait-elle ce que tu as fait subir à Hermione ? Sait-elle ce que ton frère et toi lui avez fait ? A-t-elle vu les cicatrices sur son corps ? Les traces de coups ? Les traces de dents, de brûlures ?

Ginny s'arrêta subitement de frapper sur la paroi, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Harry hein ? Il ment n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne mens pas Weasley, demande à ton frère.

-Comment aurai-je pu faire cela à Hermione ? Ne l'écoute pas Ginny, ce vil serpent ne fait que mentir, se récria Ron qui avait tout entendu.

-Dans ce cas, prends du véritasérum pour me prouver, pour _nous_ prouver ton innocence Weasemoche.

Ron devint plus rouge que son blason et baissa la tête. Sa sœur se tourna vers lui.

-Fait-le Ron. Si ce qu'il dit est faux, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je… Je ne peux pas Ginny.

-Et pourquoi Weasemoche ? Si tu es aussi innocent que tu le prétends tu n'as rien à craindre.

Drago sortit de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide aussi clair que de l'eau et l'agita en direction de Ron.

-Alors ? Prêt à prendre le risque ?

Ron devint alors livide en voyant la fiole et secoua négativement la tête. McGo décida d'intervenir.

-Faites-le monsieur Weasley, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais prouver votre innocence.

-Alors la belette, on se dégonfle ? Voilà enfin le légendaire courage des Gryffondors !

-Fait-le Ron, s'il te plait. Ou alors Harry, faites-le les garçons, vous êtes innocents alors vous ne risquez rien, intervint Ginny dont le regard trahissait de plus en plus son inquiétude. Faites-le. Allez Ronald, prend cette fiole et boit-la qu'on en finisse ! Fait-le ! Allez !

Elle le poussa un peu mais il ne sembla pas vouloir bouger. Drago eut de la peine à l'entendre lorsqu'il murmura :

-Je ne peux pas Ginny, je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Boit cette potion Weasley.

-Non. Je refuse de boire cette foutue potion.

-Et pourquoi Weasley ? Boit, prouve que tu es digne de Gryffondor et que tu n'as pas posé la main sur Hermione autrement qu'amicalement. Prouve-le et peut-être que je t'épargnerais.

Drago jeta le flacon que Ron rattrapa au vol. Ron le déboucha et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il allait avaler le contenu lorsque la voix de Potter s'éleva.

-Ne fait pas ça Ron ! Ne boit pas ce truc ! C'est surement du poison !

-Tous les poisons ont une odeur Potter et ce truc n'a ni odeur, ni couleur, ni gout. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Boit Weasley et prouve à tous ton innocence dans cette histoire.

Ron posa la main qui tenait le flacon contre son torse et Drago comprit. Il avait vu la baguette prête à attaquer dans la manche et ne doutait pas de l'acte qu'allait commettre le dernier des fils Weasley.

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Et il tomba, explosant le flacon dans sa chute. Le dernier fils Weasley venait de se suicider devant les derniers élèves et professeurs de Poudlard encore présents dans le château. Le cri que poussa Harry lorsque Ron avait prononcé les mots fatidiques contre lui-même résonnait encore dans l'immense salle à présent quasiment vide. Potter se débattait à présent contre Drago qui le tenait toujours fermement. Il ne réussit pas à se dégager, ce fut Drago qui le lâcha. Dès qu'Harry s'écroula sur le sol, Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et le frappa à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

-Tu vois Potter, la mort de ton meilleur ami prouve qu'il était coupable. C'est bête qu'il ait été aussi lâche, parce que boire de l'eau n'a jamais tué personne.

-Tu lui as fait croire que c'était ce foutu sérum de vérité alors que c'était de l'eau ? Tu es ignoble Malefoy, tu prends les vies sans vergogne !

-Ta gueule Potter ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait violé et torturé Hermione et ce n'est pas toi qui l'a sauvée d'une mort certaine ! Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !

Il lui asséna un coup de couteau à la hanche, juste là où Harry avait frappé Hermione maintes fois, puis un autre à l'avant bras, puis au visage, au cou, comme s'il était habité. Il n'entendait pas les cris des gens autour, juste ceux de douleur d'Harry toujours à ses pieds. Et il s'en délectait. Chaque nouveau coup de couteau lui donnait l'impression de venger Hermione, de l'apaiser un peu de sa souffrance. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et regarda Potter à ses pieds. Il ruisselait de sang – à l'instar du poignard.

-Alors Potter, tu ne veux toujours pas avouer ?

-Pourquoi la protèges-tu comme ça Malefoy ? Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux, je ne te croirais pas. De toute façon, elle n'est bonne qu'à tout savoir et à écarter les jambes. Elle n'est rien et n'a pas assez de courage pour tout dire, pour tout révéler, elle sait juste menacer et pleurer. Tu l'as testée ? C'est un bon coup, franchement ! Et elle suce divinement bien ! Tu devrais me remercier pour ce que je lui ai appris à faire, Malefoy, parce que c'est à toi que cela va profiter !

Jamais Drago n'avait ressentit autant de haine envers un seul être. Son visage se déforma sous la fureur et il assomma Harry de coups, la barrière volant en éclats. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, épuisé et essoufflé, Potter respirait à peine.

-Tu vois Potter, comme ça fait mal. Tu peux maintenant comprendre très, très peu ce qu'Hermione a vécu et ce avec quoi elle est obligée de vivre par ta faute ! Tu l'as détruite et je te détruirais parce qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement – survivant ou pas.

Le silence retomba dans la grande salle et Drago cracha sur Harry avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui pleurait sur le corps de son frère.

-Ton frère a fait son choix, Weasley. Depuis un an déjà.

-Il n'a pas fait ce que tu dis ! C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas !

-Dans ce cas, va voir Hermione et demande-lui ce qu'elle en pense. Demande-lui de lui montrer ses cicatrices dont la plupart seront toujours là pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle a vécu avec ses soi-disant meilleurs amis.

-Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi racontes-vous tout cela ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un compte à régler avec Potter. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Hermione ne méritait pas ça et elle ne le méritera jamais. On ne peut pas faire souffrir la plus belle des personnes et je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un la faire encore souffrir. Et _oui_ Potter, je l'aime. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il partit sans autre forme de cérémonie mais fut bien vite rattrapé par Ginny qui le rattrapa lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots.

-Malefoy, emmène-moi voir Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec Potter ?

-Il faut que je sache si cela est vrai.

-Donc tu te fiches de savoir si Potter va mourir ?

-J'ai perdu deux frères en deux jours et je sais qu'Harry ne mourra pas.

-Et pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve, je lui ai lancé un sort qui le tuera lentement.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne l'as même pas tué.

-C'est vrai.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de Rogue.

-Mais c'est…

-Oui, c'est l'appartement de Severus. Un problème Weasley ?

-Non, enfin… Comment se fait-il que tu l'appelles Severus ?

-C'est mon parrain.

-Admettons, mais que vient-on faire ici ?

-Tu m'as demandé de t'amener à Hermione non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors nous y allons, tout simplement.

Il la fit entrer à sa suite et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il y lança de la poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre avec Ginny. Il cria « Impasse du tisseur ! » et tout tourna autour d'eux.

Et ils atterrirent dans une autre cheminée et sortirent de l'âtre. La pièce était sombre et les rideaux tirés. Seules quelques chandelles allumées aux murs éclairaient faiblement la pièce.

Hermione était assise sur un canapé et Rogue se tenait derrière elle, baguette levée. La Gryffondor se leva dès qu'elle reconnu Drago et lui sauta au cou avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, la mine inquiète.

-Drago ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que devais-tu faire, que…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnu Ginny qui se tenait toujours derrière Drago.

-Gin' ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici Drago ?

-Je suis venu vérifier les dires de Malefoy.

-Lesquels ?

-Il prétend qu'Harry et Ron t'ont torturée pendant un an.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit et elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé miteux derrière elle pour s'y rouler en boule. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et tenta de la rassurer du regard.

-Hermione, hésita Ginny. Hermione ça va ?

-Je… Ginny, je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je suis désolée…

Hermione commença à pleurer.

-Non Hermione, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Donc cette histoire est vraie ? Ils t'ont vraiment fait…_ça _?

-Oui, oui Ginny, ils l'ont fait.

-Miss Weasley, si vous êtes venue ici pour la faire souffrir, je vous mets dehors à coup de pied au derrière.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour cela professeur, je suis venue ici pour connaître la vérité. Mon frère s'est suicidé devant mes yeux et mon ex-petit ami s'est fait tabassé – à juste titre – juste après la mort de Ron.

-Maintenant que vous savez, vous pouvez partir.

-Severus, elle ne nous veut rien de mal. Un autre de ses frères est mort hier et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici pour tenter quoique ce soit. Surtout que nous avons tous deux failli être tués par Voldemort.

-_Ne prononce pas son nom !_

-Ca va, ca va, de toute façon, Saint-mais-pas-tant-que-ça Potter lui a réglé son compte.

Severus soupira et retourna dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hermione et cette dernière se réfugia dans les bras de Drago lorsque la rousse la toucha.

**Dix-neuf ans plus tard, quai 9 ¾, gare de King Cross :**

Pour la première fois depuis dix-neuf ans, ils revenaient sur ce quai où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Drago s'en souvenait, cette saleté de fille de moldu ne lui avait pas du tout plu, aussi l'avait-il détestée dès leur première rencontre. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé, et c'est ensemble qu'ils accompagnaient Lola, leur fille de onze ans. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, mélancolique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Papa ?

-Rien ma chérie, juste quelques mauvais souvenirs.

-Poudlard est si terrible que ça ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… Non, rien, je te le raconterais une autre fois.

-D'accord.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Enfin elle allait monter dans le train qui l'emmènerait dans la plus célèbre des écoles de sorcellerie, enfin. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec tellement d'impatience que Drago Malefoy, son père, refusait de lui raconter la guerre qui s'y était déroulée dix-neuf ans plus tôt, de peur de l'effrayer. Hermione s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

-Va-y ma chérie, monte. Tu verras, le voyage va bien se passer. Nous t'enverrons un hibou demain matin.

-D'accord Maman.

Elles s'étreignirent et Hermione laissa Drago prendre sa place. Il l'étreignit à son tour puis les ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

-Au revoir.

-Je vais voir Severus ?

-Oui, il est toujours directeur à ce qui se dit.

-Au revoir alors. A bientôt !

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main alors qu'elle montait dans le train afin d'entamer sa première année à Poudlard.

Drago soupira et saisit sa femme par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Ca me fait bizarre qu'elle aille déjà là où tout s'est déroulé. Et j'ai un peu peur pour elle avoua-t-il.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

-Si tu le dis. En attendant, Winky est seule avec Alexander. S'il se réveille alors que nous sommes absents…

-Ne t'en fait pas, Winky s'en sortira très bien. Et il se réveille rarement avant midi.

Ils se sourirent en pensant à Alexander, magnifique enfant de sept ans qui devait encore paisiblement dormir dans son lit. Une voix hésitante s'éleva derrière Drago.

-Hermione ?

L'interpellée quitta les bras de son mari, apercevant ainsi la personne qui l'interpelait. Elle ouvrit des yeux grands comme des souaffles et se retint de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras tant sa joie était grande.

-Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que… Bonjour Dean.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit-il. Nous, enfin… Ginny voulait absolument te parler.

La brune se tourna vers la rousse, un peu inquiète.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago laissa les deux femmes discuter pendant qu'il parlait avec Dean.

-Alors Thomas, content de ton nouveau poste ?

-Moui, ça peut aller. La chasse aux objets trafiqués est quelque chose d'assez ardu, mais on s'y habitue. Et toi ? Toujours Auror à ce qu'on dit ? Tu ne veux toujours pas du poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Je commence à y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais avec Alexander et le petit à venir, j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser.

En disant cela, il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Il comprit. Elle s'était enfin réconciliée avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**Voilà ! **Mon second One Shot (quoique beaucoup plus long que le premier !) Bref, laissez-moi vos impressions, c'est toujours appréciable (et surtout apprécié !)

Et dites-moi si vous voulez la même histoire, mais du point de vue d'Hermione ! (qui sera forcément en Rated M)

A bientôt,

Lilith Y.


End file.
